


How Things Are Now

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Relationship Study, reflecting on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church and Tucker spoke the same language</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble of Tucker's thoughts on the past, the present, and his relationship with Church. Takes place around season 11.

Church and Tucker spoke the same language. It was a language in which words of supposed hatred were never meant to be as harsh as they sounded, and both of them understood that. They understood that each of them communicated the only way they knew how to, through personal attack. That’s why conversations between Church and Tucker may have sounded hostile, but lacked any real venom. 

When Church had died that first time, he told Tucker that he had always hated him the most. Coming from Church, that was like a fucking honor, and Tucker knew that so he responded with his own term of endearment, calling Church a prick as the man died. This was as close to saying “I love you” as these two would ever get.

It would probably be a lie to say the two hadn’t been close. How can you be forced to live in a box canyon with another man for that many years without becoming close? Then again how long had it taken Church to learn Tucker’s first name? And how long had it taken Tucker to realize his teammate had been a computer program all along? But did you really have to know a person to be close to them? To have a connection with them? And how could two men go through all the shit they went through together without forming some sort of connection? 

All that “shit” though, Tucker didn’t really care about. The “shit” was what had brought him to his current situation. He preferred to remember the days before the freelancers and the AIs and the aliens, when it had just been him watching his friend peer into the sniper rifle while Tucker asked, “So, what are they doing?” 

Tucker and Washington did not speak the same language. Tucker made a smart ass remark and rather than hearing it for what it really was, Wash heard only a smart ass remark. Wash did not know how to give it right back to him, he only knew how to bark orders and express indignity. Wash was not Church, but Tucker had to admit he was trying. And for that very reason Tucker knew he’d never be Church. Church didn’t try, because Church knew that no matter what you did things couldn’t be any better and they couldn’t be any worse. They just are how they fucking are. Right now things were not how Tucker had hoped they would be. He really did just long for the days when it had been him and his buddy in the box canyon.


End file.
